


Tightrope Walker

by yogabagabah



Series: Your Lips Tell Me We're Better Than This [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogabagabah/pseuds/yogabagabah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's a tightrope,<br/>And you're standing on one toe.<br/>Don't let the fear take hold of you,<br/>You're bound to fall to the ground below</p>
<p>Tightrope - Alex Clare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tightrope Walker

Daichi had been in the middle of showering in his cramped bathroom, crouched under the showerhead, when he heard a series of loud thumps. He froze under the water, fingers imbedded in his hair, and listened for the noise to sound again. But his apartment remained utterly silent. A pinch of fear rose within Daichi and unsettled his stomach. Daichi peeked his head around the blue shower curtain and, when seeing that no one had invaded the bathroom, quietly stepped out of the tub, still dripping wet. 

He left the water running, quickly shrugging on his black boxer shorts, and tip toed out the door. There was a single lamp on in the living room which cast a dim light in the corner, leaving the rest of the apartment shrouded in darkness except for those rooms which had street light filtering in through the windows. He couldn't see well, so he walked carefully, rolling his feet to avoid making sound. Ugghh. His head whipped around to where his bedroom loomed at the end of the hallway. The source of the groan. Adrenalin raced through his bloodstream as he approached and he could feel a throbbing pulse in his head. Once in front of his door he could clearly recognize the sound of rustling clothes and low moans. With a steady hand, he turned the knob then threw the door open with such force it left a large hole in the wall. 

"EEK!" 

A small figure threw itself against the wall. Right under the open window. Daichi prepared himself to attack- 

"Daichi-san! Wait! It's me!" That voice. The figure threw off the dark hood. Ah. There's no doubt. Even in this palpable darkness the carrot hair was bright and visible. 

"Hinata," he sighed. "What the hell are you doing creeping into my room like a thief in the night? Did you forget the front door?" He perched his hands on his hips and gave the youth a stern glare. 

The boy only chuckled weakly and ruffled his fluff of hair. "Honestly I wasn't thinking about it too much. I just needed to find a safe place to rest." 

That caught Daichi's attention, and he immediately moved to turn on the light. As his eyes came into focus, Daichi could clearly see the evidence marked all over his body. His clothes were slashed. Holes of various sizes exposed the pale skin underneath as well as a combination of swollen bruises and coagulated blood. His hair was a mess with dark matted chunks. Matted with mud or blood, Daichi didn't know. 

"I thought you'd stopped taking jobs." 

Hinata shrugged, averting his eyes. "It's what I do, Daichi-san. A lot of people need me." 

"What about school? Are you skipping again?" 

"It's not really my thing," he chuckled, throwing Daichi a small, apologetic grin and rubbing the back of his neck. Daichi sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Hinata, this is bullshit. You're just sixteen. Can you at least pretend you're not so eager to put your life on the line? Why can't you just go to school? Get a part-time job? Something. I don't care what, just please stop smuggling and take more responsibility for your future. It's dangerous," he pleaded, begging with his eyes for Hinata to see reason. 

"You think I don't know that? This is my choice, Daichi-san. Stop trying to act like you're my keeper." Hinata's face wrinkled with indignation, eyes bright and willful. 

Daichi clenched his jaw, and his face drained of emotion. His eyes became dim and hooded. Hinata saw the change and was instantly wary of the older man. Daichi was never more dangerous than when he seemed calm and blank. There were not many members of the Crows who hadn't been subjected to this silent but deadly side of his personality. Hinata though had more experience than most. 

"I became your keeper the moment I let you into my household. Not only that, I became your boss the moment you decided to join the Crows. I practically own you. So as of now, your position is officially terminated. I'll inform the network that you're no longer for hire." 

This calm, commanding demeanor is what established him as leader. Ghouls equally feared and respected him. And some, like Hinata, also felt obligated to repay his kindness through obedience. But this was one issue they could never seem to resolve. 

They stared in a silent standoff. Daichi stood imposingly like an impenetrable fortress, and Hinata struggled to appear unafraid and argue the matter. Though he'd never been able to before. 

A knocking broke the tense atmosphere. Hinata looked curiously toward the front of the apartment, wondering who would visit so late at night. Probably Crow business. But Daichi had started at the sound and looked at Hinata, then at the forgotten mask on the floor. Panic overtook his stern expression. 

Daichi lunged toward Hinata, who cowered farther back, and frantically hauled him to his feet. He promptly grabbed the crow mask and all but threw it into Hinata's chest. 

"Hinata. You have to leave. Now." 

Hinata's mouth fell slightly open, and he stared up at Daichi in wonder. He's never looked so intense, so desperate. He looks scared. 

"Daichi-san-" 

"GO!" He shoved the red-head to the open window. 

Hinata threw Daichi a look, making it clear that the conversation was not over. Then perched himself on the windowsill. Leaned back. And fell. 

Daichi breathed out a sigh of relief, quickly closing the window then rushing down the hall to open the front door. 

His eyes lit up and a smile so wide spread across his face that it looked as if it would break. 

"Suga..."


End file.
